


Setting the mood for "Coffee and a change of heart"

by zennie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zennie/pseuds/zennie
Summary: Digital art and playlist inspired by "Coffee and a change of heart"





	1. Maggie Moodboard

Check out the [Coffee & a change of heart playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/depot37/playlist/3N01AkG68UsLTVFKEcThaG) to listen while you read.


	2. Alex Moodboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was great fun to make these moodboards for a very fun story and to collaborate with [ Graceybrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook)! PS, there will be additional artwork to accompany part 2 when that gets posted!


End file.
